With the advancement of telecommunication and the penetration of internet among the masses, crowdsourcing has emerged as an opportunity for various requesters including enterprises and individuals to outsource their tasks to loosely bound groups of workers, also called crowdworkers. The requesters may crowdsource various tasks such as tagging of videos/images, digitization of handwritten documents, generation of content, and so on, to the crowdworkers through one or more crowdsourcing platforms. The crowdworkers may then perform the tasks posted on the one or more crowdsourcing platforms. Performance of tasks by crowdworkers may depend on various factors related to a design/feature of the tasks. For example, various factors such as, but not limited to, incentives offered for the tasks, a country in which the task is posted, a lifetime of the task, a duration of assignment of the task, and so on, may affect the performance of the tasks by the crowdworkers. The requesters may want to favorably influence the performance of the tasks by designing the tasks in an optimum manner.